


Lunch Date

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound is afab, Exhibitionism, It's lowkey tho public humiliation, No one notices, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Denial, Other, Public Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Inspired by an audio post found here: https://thatbloodhoundaccent-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/184234037808/n-s-f-w-i-felt-bad-cos-i-aint-uploaded     Please give them a follow and donate!Bloodhound holds control within the bedroom and Elliot brings up an interesting challenge. Don't cum in public with a vibrator pressing in all the right spots, basically win the pride of winning. Ever one to accept challenges, they agree.Perhaps not their brightest of moments.





	Lunch Date

Bloodhound always had the control in the bedroom. They had quite the array of kinks and Elliot was happy to go along with them. Bending over often enough times that he’d grown accustomed to their gloved touch or having kinkier times against a tree out in the wilderness. But, there was something about them that Elliot knew, and they knew, would turn the tides. 

Elliot loved touching them. Bloodhound was a bit nervous to be touched at most times, though they loved touching him and gained pleasure from his own, they would shoo him off from touching them. Not from lack of wanting to be touched, but just…almost shy to be so vulnerable. Elliot craved that look in their eyes as they clawed at sheets beneath them and cried out when he dug his tongue in a little harder or lapped at their clit just the way they liked.

But today? Today Elliot wanted the control. And Bloodhound was going to kill him with how he enacted it.

A challenge they couldn’t refuse. Don’t cum, get rewarded by doing whatever they wanted to him. They both knew Elliot would get on his knees, ever the worshiper and devotee of their temple of a body, but damn if the prospect of of a challenge didn’t get them going. Especially when the cocky man had wiggled his brows and said that there was no way they could do it, they were too sensitive.

They…are starting to believe he was right.

The vibrator chosen is one that is strapped around their thighs and held onto their clit through their underwear. Inside of them is a snug little toy, thick enough to stretch them pleasantly that hooks up to similar wires. Elliot was too clever for his own good with tech, he’d been planning this too long. Their nails dig into the table in front of them, eyes shrouded by red lenses goggles make it easier to hide. Their lower face mask, black with a row of printed on white sharp teeth seem to only amplify their soft sounds to themselves.

They’re going to kill him.

“-And I was thinkin’ maybe trying to fix around my armor. You know, make it more bad ass and could really use your thoughts-” Elliot is talking insistently. Ever the chatterbox that they love and adore. But he’s deceivingly innocent in this role as he thumbs at the remote in his pocket like the devil of a man he is. Beautiful hazel eyes shimmering under thick lashes as he watches them hungrily squirm in their seat.

“I-I do not want to talk right now, Elliot,” Their voice is breathy, hot breaths making it humid in their mask as their eyebrows knit. Watching his mouth shut and turn into a devilish grin. They hiss softly, head threatening to fall back. “I am trying…trying to concentrate.” Their mouth feels dry, the soft vibrations against their sex making their thighs flex and strain as they keep their legs firmly closed, only amplifying the feelings of it pressed more firmly against them.

He’s closer to them now, the booth making it much easier to be close. He nuzzles just under their ear, murmuring into their ear softly. “Concentrate? On what- this?” Just as the last syllable leaves his lips, he’s already fumbling with the remote before Bloodhound can sob out under their breath.

“No! No, no, don’t- ngh!” Their voice comes out choked, halted as their eyes widen before shutting tightly, eyebrows knitted together as their nails dig into their own legs instead. The vibrations coursing through their body feel so loud, but in reality weren’t making a hint of noise over the loudness of the café they were in. It felt like it was coursing through them, their internal muscles squeezing tight around the thick toy inside of them pressing against all the right places.

They whine, make choked noises in their throat and feel humiliated as Elliot kisses beneath their flushed ear. They feel even more humiliated as it goes up impossibly high and they have to reach and fumble for his hand to grasp onto as their hips shake and they begin shaking their head. “Please, p-please turn it down- please I can’t…” They swallow thickly, their mouth so dry but their body feeling so hot. “I can’t do this Elliot. I don’t…want to- here.”

They’ve never begged before, Elliot’s normally the one begging beneath them. Pleading for them to move faster, to let him cum inside. All polite with his please’s and thank you’s. And watching Bloodhound lose it over a simple vibrator was really doing it for him. He’d tell them that too, if he wasn’t so sure that they’d stop begging once he upped the ante on their little challenge.

They turn their head into his shoulder, shaking their head pathetically. Nosing up into his neck to try and fail to muffle their noises there. To anyone looking, it would just look like a normal case of PDA. Elliot makes sure of that, wrapping an arm around their shaking form and giving their toned bicep a soft squeeze to root them. He doesn’t seem to be turning it down either, not yet at least.

“Everyone will see!” They hiss under their breath, coming out more like a begging mewl. They plead with him, mouth moving beneath their mask against his neck as if they’d rip it off any second now to begin biting at the soft flesh there. Elliot shivers at the idea, always ready and willing to receive any pain they had to give. Especially as their nails dig into his sides now, trying so hard to hold onto that very last thread. 

It’s with a few more choked noises and their hips starting to stutter that Elliot finally turns it down to a low, dull vibration. They’re so close, their body aches for release but their mind reminding them where they are. Their mouth is dry, sticky feeling as they swallow and feel the sides of their throat convulse around the motion. Their fingers are shaking as they huff against him, “Shit…do not- do not do that. It is not funny.” They say it with enough gusto through a choked gasp that it at least has him laughing.

With a kiss to the top of their head, nuzzling into the softness of their red hair, he hums in response. Tapping at the remote again to slowly turn it back up to a neutral setting as their head falls back with a hiss erupting from their lips. “Ssshit- I am not going to make it through this.”

They don’t, either. They wind up dragging him to a private bathroom, clinging to him and clawing at his hair as he leaves the vibrator on high. Cumming with a resonating sound of a snarl turning into a moan as Elliot tugs at their mask to press hurried lips to theirs to swallow down every moan and sob. He certainly doesn’t regret anything as they pull back. A big, dopey, charming grin on his face and their own full lips parted open to pant to show off glinting long canines and a silver tongue piercing.

He may be in for it later, but the look of pure bliss on their face even if they are shaking and eyes screaming murder, is absolutely worth it.


End file.
